


归家1

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 黑帮AU（其实没卵用的设定就是为了开车和修罗场）后边会有互攻暗示，有轻微的NTR注意避雷





	归家1

归家  
任何一个有足够阅历的人看到夜色里站在马尔蒂尼别墅门前的舍甫琴科，都会认定他是一个流浪汉，体面但是依旧无家可归的人，甚至觉得这是一只流莺。穿着整洁考究的西服，但是不能掩盖风尘仆仆的痕迹，拎着一只精致的皮箱，但依旧是一个漂泊人在异国他乡能拥有的一切。对于舍瓦来说，他多少有点装可怜的意味，因为他的全部家当不是一只皮箱，而是二十几只打包从伦敦送来的皮箱，虽然已经三个星期了，这些箱子还原封不动的堆在他的旅馆里。

阿布在米兰的五星级酒店里为舍瓦包下了一间总统套房，至少付了六个月的租金，但是舍瓦还是一回到房间，脱下他的外衣就洗漱睡觉，像每次执行任务在宾馆临时落脚一样，或许三周也不能让他接受他在米兰这座城市，需要把酒店当作家这个事实。自从离开家乡，舍瓦就到了米兰，他在这里干了7年，功成名就，即使后来他跳槽去了老乡搞的组织，米兰在他心里也有着很特殊的地位，如果他曾经在米兰买过一套房子，那他是不会卖了他的，问题在于，他没买过。

刚加入米兰的时候，舍瓦在内洛住过一段时间的宿舍，当他证明了自己以后，组织开始在米兰为舍瓦物色房子，但是意料之外又在情理之中，舍瓦直接住进了马尔蒂尼的别墅，一住就是七年。意料之外是米兰的人没有想到这个年轻的杀手这么急切直白的表达了他对进入组织中心，对接近教父的渴望，意料之中是因为对当时处于低谷的米兰来说，这样一位暗杀谈判走货样样精通的全能型外勤不出意外迟早会当上王牌，按照惯例，他会成为教父的情人，而这一个头牌长的俊俏一些，所以早早被收了。

对舍瓦来说，即使他自信凭他的能力可以立足，得到米兰教父的宠爱和庇护也不是什么坏事，更何况他知道米兰奇怪的规矩，下一任教父一定是上一任教父的情人。米兰黑帮的信条是暴力与性是永恒的人性，因此娼妓和强盗是最古老且永不会消亡的事业，下一任继承人获得前任认可的方式只有用暴力或者性，但是选择暴力的人很少，强如马尔蒂尼也无法打败巴雷西。舍瓦的业务不错，但他并不是一个精于算计的人，甚至在人情世故上都算不上聪明，他凭本能行事，他本能的想要接近马尔蒂尼，和他呆在一起，是不是上床这种方式无所谓。

一开始，舍瓦只把性关系当成马尔蒂尼对他能力的考验和他对马尔蒂尼野心的表达，但在同居的日子里马尔蒂尼改变了舍瓦，最重要的是他明白了就算交媾不是用来表达爱情的，它至少可以用来表达信任，而不仅是危险的交锋，就算大部分和舍瓦上床的人都丢了性命。舍瓦和马尔蒂尼变得越来越亲密，即使有点轻微的不合规矩，米兰的大部分人都认为这段关系可以修成正果，舍瓦会在马尔蒂尼身体不适的时候坐在教父的位置上主持工作，但一切随着舍瓦的离开戛然而止了。

一切又出乎意料的随着舍瓦的回归从新开始了。那只是一次普通的任务，帕托受了点小伤正在修养，舍瓦终于又捞到了外勤的机会，一枚不知道什么弹在他身边爆炸，马尔蒂尼扑了上去，抱着舍瓦两个人在地上滚了几圈，舍瓦温热的呼吸喷洒在马尔蒂尼的脖子上，“回去搬到我家来吧”马尔蒂尼最终放开舍瓦从地上站起来的时候对他说到。就这样，舍瓦拎着他的皮箱站在了那栋他住了七年的房子门前，恍如隔世么？马尔蒂尼并没有删除他的生物认证信息，但是他还是敲了敲门。

来开门的不是马尔蒂尼，而是光头的大总管家兔，看着家兔露出“甜蜜”的笑容，小夜莺有点想落荒而逃。这很奇怪，虽然家兔名义上是马尔蒂尼的管家，但是实际上他早就不做伺候人的事了。“保罗，保罗他在哪儿？是他叫我来和他住的。”“保罗在卧室，我不知道他睡了没有，我这就给你安排一间客房。””不用了，我去卧室找他就行了，就像原来一样。”舍瓦只想快点摆脱家兔见到保罗，他有感觉马尔蒂尼在等他。“等一下，我的孩子，教父的卧室可不是谁都能进的。“家兔用带着疼爱的笑容，用关心的语气说出阻止的话让舍瓦觉得反胃”这是我们之间的事，保罗不想见到我待会可以自己把我赶出来，保罗不用你管他和谁上床。“

“保罗能决定你是否能留在卧室里，但是我能决定你能不能进去。“家兔一点没有被舍瓦的针锋相对惹恼，”这些年，米兰的教父有两位数的情人和三位数的床伴，我需要保证他们没有威胁，床上是理想的刺杀地。“家兔说完还拍了拍舍瓦肩，伸手就去抢舍瓦箱子，舍瓦心中升起无名业火，攥着箱子不撒手，两个人拉扯了起来，直到惊动了马尔蒂尼。看到穿着丝绸浴衣的保罗舍瓦就默默停手了，他真漂亮，真美，多少次见到精心打扮过的马尔蒂尼都是那么惊艳，就算是见老情人，保罗还是剃了胡子，穿了微微露胸的浴衣，还喷了古龙水，舍瓦觉得他被家兔挑起的怒火受到的委屈都烟消云散了。

“怎么了？”马尔蒂尼深情的凝视着舍瓦，仿佛今天是他们第一次重逢。“他不让我进去。”“我需要保证您的安全，您的床伴都要接受全身的检查。”“舍瓦就不用了，他不会害我的。”“我也相信我们的老朋友，但是如果没有什么危险品，为什么不能打开那个画了蓝狮的小皮箱给我看看呢？我只是例行公事“。舍瓦从来不给马尔蒂尼找事，他打开了箱子，扭开了头。和保罗一样，舍瓦为了今夜，也做足了准备。

家兔不禁啧啧称奇，从箱子中拿出了从精油到润滑剂，从眼罩到手铐，还有各式各样的橡胶和电动玩具。“虽然看起来都是新买的，但是我还是需要拆开仔细检查一下。”“不用了，加利亚尼，我们今天不会用上这些，你可以拿回去慢慢检查。”收到了马尔蒂尼警告的信号，家兔微微欠身，关上了箱子，不过他并不打算放过舍瓦，他拿出了金属探测器，刚以靠近了舍瓦的胸部，探测器就响了起来。舍瓦皱起了眉头，但是家兔并不在意，他是对马尔蒂尼说：“保罗，你知道规矩，原来他是米兰的头牌，但现在他是切尔西的人。我保证只有这一次。”

“保罗，你说过，你会永远信。。。“你说过在米兰你会永远信任我，舍瓦最终还是没有把话说出口，叹了一口气，他不想让马尔蒂尼为难。舍瓦脱下外衣，又解开了自己的衬衫，胸前的挺立充血的红樱上夹了两个银光闪闪的的夹子。金属探测器贴着舍瓦腹肌向下，在下身处，而后是两股之间的都发出了刺耳的声音。”保罗“舍瓦的脸色发白，但很坚决”给他看吧，我没有什么见不得人的“。说着他一下扯掉了自己的裤子，黑色的丛林里，已经抬头的巨龙被一个金属环服服帖帖的束缚着，马尔蒂尼走到舍瓦身后，哈了一口气，将手伸向隐秘之所，不顾后穴的挽留，取出了一根泛着水光的银白色塞子，”滚“加利亚尼毫不在意的带着志得意满的微笑，向他的教父鞠躬。

毫不意外的，甚至在加利亚尼的背影还没有消失的时候，舍瓦就转过身，抱住马尔蒂尼，钻到他的怀里，紧紧的贴着他胸前裸露的胸肌，在马尔蒂尼回抱的时候，舍瓦轻轻躲开了，他转过身，挺动下身，轻摆腰肢，一只手着急的往微微张开的菊中探去，邀请的意味再明显不过。马尔蒂尼没有说什么，虽然在楼上卧室的大床上，他也准备了一只箱子，准备了鲜花音乐甚至小电影，但是他知道舍瓦现在需要的是什么。


End file.
